Degenerative joint disease (DJD) results from the cumulative effects of an imbalance between synthesis and degradation of components of cartilage extracellular matrix. This imbalance is associated with disregulated activity of inflammatory cytokines and production of prostaglandins that mediate pain. Progression of the disorder occurs when this imbalance persists. Agents that act to increase synthesis of cartilage components and suppress the activity of specific cytokines, particularly of interleukin-1-beta (IL-1-B) and tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), have the potential to relieve symptoms of DJD and stop its progression. Both of these cytokines act through mechanisms that involve generation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and reactive nitrogen species (RNS) that lead to suppression of synthesis of cartilage matrix proteoglycans along with increased production of prostaglandins, nitric oxide, and activation of metalloproteinases that degrade cartilage proteins. A combination of agents that is capable of interacting with these mechanisms in different ways and to stimulate the anabolic response needed in chondrocytes for maintenance and/or restoration of matrix components could be effective in the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue.